Un Sueño
by youaremysilence
Summary: three-shot acerca de la vida de sakura despues de la partida de sasuke y como fue su reencuentro.   Cada vez que me despido de ti me muero por dentro. Y cada vez que me reencuentro contigo, siento que estoy en el cielo.-sakura-.
1. Chapter 1

aunque no lo crean... aqui estoy, aparentando ser feliz...total y completamente destrozada por su partida y aun con esta maldita esperanza en mi corazon que me grita que nunca volvera.

ya hace unos años que sasuke se ha ido y no lo he olvidado, todo lo contrario, cada dia que pasa lo nesesito mas y mi corazon se cliza por no tenerlo, y pensaran..."debe de estar loca...no le gusta que la traten mal" pero... eso ni yo lo entiendo, solo se que no importa como me trate, solo lo quiero ver, lo quiero sentir serca y escuchar susu insultos, quiero... mirarlo y sentir su mirada sobre mi, y que constantemente me ignore...yo solo quiero ver que esta bien y aunque no sea a mi lado, que algun dia llegue a ser feliz.

-¿sakura-chan?-naruto a cambiado bastante desde su partida, es algo mas maduro aunque sigue teniendo esa expontaniedad que irrita a cualquiera... sie l estuviera aqui, pelearian como niños pequeños

-dime naruto...-lo mire sonriendo

-¿estas bien...?-me pregunto mirandome a los ojos. se preguntaran por que, pues... hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde que el partio...desde que me dejo...a mi y a todos los que lo querian

-si, no te preocupes-solte una risita y senti como mi corazon se rompio...dolia tamto estar sonriendo constantemente sin sentir... que todos al caminar te miraran con lastima y susurraran "pobre haruno...", pero aqui estoy...aun viva, por alguna mala suerte para mi, pero con naruto que aunque no lo crean se ha comvertido en mi mas grande apoyo, el siempre esta ahi para mi, a mi lado para subirme el animo o llorar conmigo.

mire hacia atras... lo lamentaba tanto, naruto, hinata, ino, todos mis amigos...esperaba que me perdonaran y que aunque nunca ise gran cosa aparte de ser una molestia, me recordaran como alguien que a lo mejor si valio la pena conocer. Tome mi mochila y la foto del equipo 7 y mire su rostro aun infantil en ese entonces, susu labio rectos y su pelo desordenado como siempre, esto lo hacia por el y por que ya no lo soportaba mas, nesesitaba por lo menos escuchar su "eres molesta" y sus monosilabos tan frios que te dejaban de una pieza, sonrei y suspire..."allá voy sasuse-kun...".

me instale en una cueva despues de estar buscando dos dias seguidos, la cueva era amplia y tenia una cascada en un costado por lo que era perfecta para descansar, tomar un baño y sanar mis heridas. no habia rastro del, ni la mas minima señal de su chakra y eso me preocupaba, pero si moria, queria morir sabiendo que lo busque por cielo, mar y tierra.

tomando un baño en la cascada, me relajaba un momento pero me puse alerta cuando detecte un chakra, tome aire y me hundi en el agua, el chakra se fue alejando y cuando ya no tenia mas aire salí a flote, respire de una sola vez y mire a todos lados nada, no detectaba ninguna chakra por lo que podia estar tranquila

-s-sakura...-sorprendida mire hacia un arbol y mis ojos se humedecieron...por fin, era el, estaba mas alto y susu facciones estaban mas masculinas y maduras, llevava un aori blanco con un cinturon purpura, todo de el era mas perfecto que antes y realmente no parecia humano... era como un angel.

-sasuke...-kun...-sonreir y mis lagrimas salieron a flote y solloze, el alma volvia a mi cuerpo y no podia estar mas feliz en ese momento.

-¿quien es era sasuke-kun?-una peliroja se asomo sobre su hombro y me miro despectivamente-¿y que tiene en la cabeza?...¿un chicle?-re rie la muy perra

-¿y tu que tienes?...¿un pedazo de zanahoria?-le conteste a su ofensa, me miro sorprendida

-¡zorra! ¡sasuke-kun dile algo!-lloriqueo y sasuke sonrio

-algo...-respondio a su lloriqueo, sonreir y le saque la lengua a la peliroja

-¡perra estupida!- me grito

-¡zorra calientahumos!-le grite y le hice un feo gesto con mi dedo corazon, la muy inbecil se fue diciendo maldiciones y un hombre de cabello gris la siguio riendo y levantando su pulgar en mi dereccion, me reí y sasuke carraspeo-

-¿por que estas acá?-pregunto frio, y yo juro que me hiba a desmayar...su voz... alfin escucho su volz

-mmm...paseaba por aquí-"mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa" mi maldita conciencia repetia constantemente esa palabra en mi cabeza. el me miro y alzo una ceja como diciendome "¿tengo cara de idiota o que?"-bien... me fui de konoha, he venido a buscar...-le dije y por primera ves no me sonroje.

-pierdes tu tiempo, no volveré-respondio sin siquiera pensarlo

-no he venido a buscarte para que vuelvas...solo...queria saber...de tí-le confesé

-¿eso que quiere decir?-pregunto rodeando la laguna mirandome

-eso quiere decir...que...-me quedé callada, no sabia como explicar lo mucho que lo amaba, que cuando teniamos doce años su amor a lo mejor era por su apariencia pero cuando el se fue... realmente lo amaba por lo que era, no por ser un uchiha-n-nose...-me vencí

-entiendo...supongo que eso quiere decir que me sihues amando-mis ojos se abrieron de sorprensa, lo decia tan...tranquilamente, ¿es que acaso no le molestaba que lo amara?

-su-supongo...-tartamudee nerviosa y mire hacia el agua. sasuke rio, y aunque no lo crean a carcajada abierta y me miro

-estas nerviosa...-aseguro y yo sonrei y acentí totalmente mas relajada.

luego de nuestra rara conversacion vinieron preguntas y ma spreguntas y aunque no lo crean de parte del.


	2. Una Accion Vale Mas Que Mil Palabras

me encontraba sentada tratando de hacer una fogata, no tengo que decir nada para que ustedes se den cuenta de que llebava mas de media hora tratando de ensenderla

-eres molesta...-dí un respingon al escuchar su voz repentinamente y lo mire con el ceño fruncido-¡katon goukakyuu no jutsu!-una llama saliode su boca y ensendio por fin la fogata

-no era nesesario...yo podia sola.-infle mis cachetes y me cruze de brazos, auqnue por dentro me senti como esa niña pequeña que sasuke cuidaba y protegia.

-hmp...seguro-rodó los ojos y se sento al otro lado de la fogata y me observo descaradamente

-¡no me mires así!-le grite y mire hacia otro lado, pude ver la cara de poker que puso y suspiro.

-¿desde cuendo eres tan callada?...recuerdo que cuando eramos niños hablabas hasta por los codos-yo lo mire y le saque la lengua

-sigo igual, solo...-lo mire y dude un momento-solo estoy mas concentrada en mis entrenamientos-finalice, el me miro y alzo una ceja

-no es nesesario que te esfuerzes tanto, naruto esta contigo...-lo mire y me dieron ganas de pegarle

-no soy la misma niñita que se dejaba proteger...naruto no estara para siempre coonmigo para defenderme, ademas, tengo que valerme por mi misma, naruto esta con hinata y ya no tiene tiempo para mi, o por lo menos no tanto como lo tenia antes...-suspire, cuento extrañaba a naruto...

-¿tu...lo quieres?-lo mire y acenti de idmediato

-¡por supuesto! el siempre a estado hay para mi...-sasuke, bajo la cabeza y solto una risita, la cual no entendi.-¿!de que te ries shanaro!-grite histerica, parecia trastornado mental

-es solo que...hasta que lo logré-siguio riendo y yo no entendi

-¿lograste que?-pregnte confusa y ladeando mi cabeza hacia la izquiersa.

-que ya no me amaras-mis ojos se abrieron de sorprensa, con que a eso se referia cuando me preguntaba si queria a naruto...¡claro que queria a naruto! y mucho, pero es como mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, seria como estar enamorada de mi hermno o algo así, seria asqueroso, sonrei y lo mire negando la cabeza

-lamentablemente debo decirte que...no lo has logrado-me miro y entrecerro los ojos-cuando me preguntaste si queria anaruto, te respondpi que si, pero lo quiero como mi hermano, es como parte de mi familia, es un cariño fraternal, yo realmente...-lo mire y me seguia mirando atentamente, parecía como si estuviera muy interesado en lo que diria-yo...te sigo amando...-me sonroje y baje la mirada, y esperando a su risa o su tipico "molesta" cerre los ojos con fuerza, senti su mano en mi muñeca y cuando yba a levantar la cabeza me enpujo hacia su cuerpo y me rodeo con sus brazos

-hmp...me alegra escuchar eso...-mis ojos brillaron y mi vista se hiso borrosa, solloze y mis llagrimas mojaron su pecho

-dimelo...po-porfavor dimelo-susurre y lo aprete mas a mi cuerpo

-hmp que molesta eres...-sonreí ante su frase-pero...te amo-mas lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de mi ojos y sonreí, esto parecia un sueño.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y miro mis labios fijamente, sentpi un cosquilleo y cerré los ojos esperando el roso. Nuestro labios se juntaron y calzaron al instante, el beso fue lento y cariñoso, su lengua roso mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, entreabri mi boca con timidez y su lengua toco la mia haciendome gemir, sus manos fueron a mi nuca apretando mas el beso y sin querer mis brazos tomaron su sedoso pelo entre mis dedos y respondi con fiereza, el beso fue subiendo de tono y la pasion se podia respirar en el hambiente.

sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, y desabrocho mi camisa, dejandome, con mi brazier, temblé cuando ssus manos rozaron uno de mis cenos y suspire

-sasuke...-rompimos el beso y se apego a mi cuerpo

-sa-ku-ra...-susurro en mi oido y mordio el ovulo de mi oreja-¿puedo seguir?-pregunto y suspiro en mi cuello. ¿que si podia seguir? ¡si no seguia lo violaba!

-s-si...-mi voz temblaba y mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, besó mi cuello y subciono fuertemente haciando que me quejara, sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y tocaron el broche del brazier rosa que ocultaba mis senos, sentí el broche sonar y el brazier calló al suelo, me sonroje y el sonrio, continuo besando mi cuello y su mano delicadamente roso uno de mis pesones

-sa-sasuke...-gemí, al escucharme tomo todo mi seno en sus manos y lo apreto, suspire y abrpi mis ojos, lo atrage a mi nuevamente y lo besé nuevamente, sasuke me levanto y enrede mis piernas en sus masculinas caderas, haciendo rozar nuestros sexos, sentpi la pared en mi espalda y me arqueé por lo frio, sasuke, hundio sus labios en mis senos y lamio mi pezon erecto

-¡sasuke-kun!-grite y me arqueé de placer, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo con solo una caricia del. mis ropas ya no estaban, y lo unico que me cubria era mi ropa interior, por lo que decidida le bese el cuello y fui sacando su aori por sus hombros, el desesperado lo saco de un tiron y se desabrocho el cinturon purpura dejando caer el aori al suelo, me levanto nuevamente y me recosto en el suelo, me volvio a besar, sentia mi centro palpitar y cuando se resfrejo sobre mi, pude sentir si ereccion en mi vientre y gemí

-sakura...-ronroneo con voz ronca. mi ultima prenda se deslizo por mi piernas, sasuke, rozo mi centro he introdujo un dedo

-ah...si-sigue...-murmuraba retorciendome de placer, sasuke, aunmente las embestidas de su dedo mientras estrugaba mis senos y los lamia, senti mi cuerpo comvulcionar y llegue al orgasmo.

Sasuke se despojo de sus boxer y me miro, sonrei nerviosa... puede que aya dado mi primer beso, pero, nunca habia llegado tan lejos

-sigue...porfavor-le rogue, el acintio y centi la punta de su pene en mi entrada y gemí, se comenzo a hunder en mi y me aferre a su espalda apretandola con fuerza.

-sa-s-sasuke...-susurré con dolor, mordí su hombro para ahogar un grito y senti como algo se ronpia dentro de mi y grite de dolor.

-sh...ya...ya paso-minutos despues mi cuerpo se comenzo a relajar y me comenze a mover contra sasuke, el saco su miembro y lo metio nuevamente haciedome gemir. Las embestida aumentaron la velocidad y rapidamente llegamos al climax.

Sasuke, se dejo caer en mi cuerpo cansado y luego se recosto a mi lado, con su capa negra nos cubrio y me apego a su pecho

-te quiero mucho sasuke-kun-le dije y bese su pecho

-hmp...-sonrei, ya era mucho pedir para el que me respondiera con otra cosa, ya no era nesesario, realmente entendi que las acciones valen mas que mil palabras.


End file.
